


苹果树下的蛇

by lanlingtingyu



Category: all贤-Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlingtingyu/pseuds/lanlingtingyu





	苹果树下的蛇

1.  
如果用动物来形容杨修贤，那应该是一条蛇。

至少井然是这么想的。

2.  
不是因为阴毒，也不是因为冷血。

反而是因为那过度释放的荷尔蒙，才会要了人命。

就像伊甸园里的夏娃受到蛇的引诱，把智慧树上的果实摘取下来，从此撇开了混沌无知的状态，走向新生、得知羞耻，只是最后也要背负这份裹着罪孽的欲望被驱赶到人间去忍受分娩的苦楚。

而杨修贤也像那条带着致命诱惑的蛇一样，散发着致命的魅力，并毫不遮掩的去吞噬着一个又一个猎物。

其实这本也是你情我愿的事情，如果真的将心肝剖了出来，那受罪的也只是自己罢了。

3.  
可就是有些人吃得了苦却受不得气，向来恣意的生活愣是被硬生生的切开了一个豁口，大量的委屈裹着酸楚往里面填塞。

这种让人焦躁到想要抓心挠肝的酥痒，便是杨修贤送给柯泽最恶趣味的礼物。

其实作为上流社会中的一只花蝴蝶，柯泽也谈不上什么洁身自好，但是碰上杨修贤之后却像中毒似的贪恋他的味道，那是一种比伏特加还要烈的口感，烫的柯泽舌尖发麻喉咙冒火。

所以在柯泽抛弃以往的浅尝辄止，想要更深入的品尝杨修贤惨遭拒绝时，也许是因为难得的心动，也许是因为骄傲被碾压，他愤怒了，撕裂了贵公子儒雅风趣的外衣，裹着腐坏的欲望喷涌而出，粘稠的拧成一条条触手恨不得将杨修贤牢牢地捆住。

4.  
夜店与其说是饮酒作乐的地方，不如说是杨修贤的狩猎场。

前天他会喜欢高冷禁欲的设计师，昨天他就勾搭风流儒雅的钢琴家，而今天他选择热情奔放的罗浮生。没人能控制住杨修贤的心，连他自己也不可以，毕竟有趣的灵魂万里挑一，好看的皮囊更要去珍惜，这是上天赐予的福祉，他不得抗拒。

杨修贤一边给罗浮生灌酒，一边欣赏他脸颊上渐渐爬升的红晕，就像是涂了蜜汁的红苹果泛着莹润可口的光泽，让杨修贤没忍住的吻了上去，厚实的唇肉抵上那软嫩而又微烫的脸颊，一股电流顺着衔接处蔓延将两人给刺激的闷哼了一声。

这种感觉有点微妙，不像是以往在粗暴而又急促的性爱中体会到的快感，更像是一种揣着羞涩和窃喜的暧昧，这种小鹿乱撞的感觉对杨修贤来说有点违和，但是罗浮生的一个随之而来的深吻又冲散了他所有的疑虑。旁边起哄的声音响起还夹杂着些许的咒骂，可是对杨修贤来说还是嘴里的罗浮生更具有吸引力。

那游动的舌头不仅温热而且灵活，甚至还能顶到杨修贤的腭垂，这种刺激性的干呕和精神上的兴奋让杨修贤产生了一种快要缺氧似的晕眩，他用有点犯软的手捏了捏罗浮生的腰窝，生怕还没赶上正戏就现在这个深吻里溺毙。

5.  
跌进床褥的时候杨修贤还象征性的反抗了一下，在被握住要害之后就完全卸甲投降。罗浮生的手带有一层厚茧，揉捏摩擦的时候会给杨修贤一种过电似的痛感和舒爽。突然间被一根布条绑住了眼睛，杨修贤对这失控的黑暗感到些许的不适，想要扯开却又被拉住手腕摁在身侧。本来还在高潮和困惑中挣扎的杨修贤，现在倒是被这一系列的动作给吓了个激灵。

罗浮生的手还在揉捏杨修贤最脆弱的部位，那蒙盖住他眼睛，紧扣住他手腕的又是谁呢？

如果不是紧接着凑上来的炽热的肉体，还有滑进下摆的干燥的手掌，杨修贤估计会以为自己是跑进了聊斋志异的那个篇章，可现在的情况很明显的就是一场蓄谋已久的欺诈。

“罗浮生，你.....”

杨修贤开口想质问这个始作俑者，却被咬住了唇瓣，疼痛的感觉让他下意识的松了防备，狡猾的舌尖就这样探进了他的口腔，肆意的舔弄着牙龈和内壁上的软肉。

这个吻太过熟悉，分明就是那个披着假面的恶狼柯泽。杨修贤当初是喜欢过他，喜欢他虚伪的笑容和弹琴时得意的模样，但是他逐渐越界的行为和危险的占有欲让杨修贤感到了危险，警戒的钟声响起也代表了分手的最佳时机，现在以这种形式重逢倒也真是惊奇。

而另一个人，不用杨修贤猜测便主动显露了身份。

“你不是喜欢刺激吗？那这份礼物在收下时一定要心怀感激。”

这种带着清冷和疏离的低音炮是井然的特色，也是原来杨修贤最喜欢的地方，现在却化成了地狱的丧钟在他耳边炸出一朵朵带着血雾的花。这种诡异的组合让杨修贤产生了恐惧和兴奋交织的复杂情绪，理智告诉他应该停止，身体却被三双手撩拨到温度骤升，事实证明杨修贤的身体并不排斥他们三个的抚触，甚至因为那些美妙还没被遗忘的夜晚而产生了本能的迎合。

6.  
作恶的手指剐蹭着内壁上的凸起，一阵阵强烈的快感和瘙痒就这样冲刷着杨修贤的身子，让他被汗水浸透坠入了欲望的深海。挣扎的念头已然被碾得粉碎，何不就这样放肆一回，本就是你情我愿的享受，追求的也是肉体上极致的欢愉，转化一下观念，谁“嫖”谁还说不准呢。

杨修贤本着破罐破摔的态度放开了嗓子胡乱叫喊着，像一条勾引水手触礁的海蛇，用魅惑的声音去撩拨这些本就完全释放的野兽。他无法否认自己对这三个人存在的迷恋，与以往任何的炮友都不一样，井然三人带给杨修贤的疼痛与快感抚平了他灵魂深处的缺憾，让他逐渐被生活削磨的灵感又重焕生机，在追求肉体的欢愉时精神上也得到了巨大的满足，从酣畅淋漓的交合中找到了性与艺术的真正的交接点。

井然作为三个人中的第一任抢得了投枪入洞的先机，作为一个设计师，他最喜欢的就是研究杨修贤身上每一处的敏感点，玩弄他到高潮的边缘直至崩溃求饶的状态。但是当下群狼环绕，若是不伺候好了身下这人，指不定被另外两只给抢了机会，所以井然在确定有足够的润滑之后，一个挺身全部埋了进去。

肥硕圆润的龟头好像直接顶到了结肠，凸起的青筋狠狠地碾压过前列腺，让杨修贤在这像要被劈开的疼痛中又感受到了濒临死亡的快感，一阵白光闪过就泄了身子，也许是最近忍耐了太久，喷射出来的白灼量多又浓斑斑点点的粘在几个人的身上，满是腥膻的情欲。

这种味道刺激到了罗浮生骨子里的残暴，本就是还未吃到肉的新狼崽子，自然受不了眼前杨修贤被肏到吱哇乱叫的场景，罗浮生扣住杨修贤的下巴让他侧转过头，又扶住已经肿胀疼痛的性器抵在他丰润厚实的唇瓣上蹭了蹭。杨修贤一般不喜欢为人口交，但也许是气氛使然，闻到鼻子下面湿哒哒的咸腥他本能的兴奋起来，下意识的张开嘴巴舔了上去，可是这小猫舔奶似的轻柔根本就满足不了罗浮生的躁动，他控制着力度往杨修贤口腔深处撞去，时不时就会被那因为反应性干呕而收缩的喉管刺激的低吼。

柯泽看着被夹在两人中间占了两个洞穴的杨修贤也不着急，他自然有玩乐的法子和痛快的途径。柯泽牵起杨修贤的右手套弄在自己的肉柱和囊袋上，杨修贤的手上也有一层薄茧是握画笔时留下的，这种摩擦虽然不大却能够柯泽带来超乎想象的震动，他明白自己是栽在了这个风流画家的身上，虽然再努力也不过是他画布上无关痛痒的一笔，柯泽还是想试试将颜色染到杨修贤身上去，拖他一起滚入这混沌里。

他们就像是饿了已久的巨蛇缠绕在一起，迫切的需要一场放肆的狂欢来让自己沉沦，以免被这喧嚣的浮世给逼的喘不过气。

这是一场你情我愿的买卖，讲不得对，讲不得错，做就做，其他一切待明日醒来再说~


End file.
